Sitting in the Sun
by Bittersweet x
Summary: She's so pretty when she sits in the sun. Dean and Luna at Shell Cottage, and hunting for magical creatures.


**Hello, pets!**

**Sigh, this was NOT what it was at the beginning. It was, somehow, inspired from the song 'Halfway Gone' and then it just kind of spun away and did its own thing and this is what I ended up with..oddly obsessed with DeanLuna suddenly. They're just so cute. 3**

**So, this is probably quite bad because it was written on a whim, but ah well, it was quite enjoyable. It's set in Shell Cottage, clearly, where in my strange little mind Dean and Luna became best friends. -sigh-**

**Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

_Sitting in the Sun_

Dean liked watching Luna sit in the sun. Her hair, for one, which was gloriously lovely under normal circumstances, positively glowed in the sun. A lot of things about her glowed in the sun. Her smile, for one. Her smile always glowed, but when she was in the sun, it seemed that it seemed to light up. Sometimes it seemed that her smile made the sun itself look slightly dimmer, it was so lovely.

–

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, approaching Luna as she sat in the sun, sifting delicately through the sand, a look of deep contentment across her face.

"Hello, Dean," she said cheerfully, and his heart leaped a little the way she said his name – he loved it when she said his name, the way she put a gentle little spin on it – De_an. _Hello, De_an._

"Hello, Luna," he said, and he wondered if she felt the same way when he said her name.

"I'm looking for Bibblops," explained Luna.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "You're what?"

"I'm looking for Bibblops," repeated Luna, quite seriously. "I hear they are quite prominent, here at the shore, and I'm certain there must be a great abundance of them at Shell Cottage. It's such a happy place."

"Do Bibblops bring happiness, then?"

"Oh no, Dean." De_an. _"Nothing can bring happiness, not anymore than anything can bring love. All Bibblops do is create mild feelings of contentment. They make people feel like the world is a nicer place, and then they're nicer to each other, and then happiness just _happens._"

She had just described herself. He wondered if she knew that. Of course she didn't. She thought too little of herself.

"Wish there'd been Bibblops in Malfoy Manor," he said, just to have something to say, thinking maybe he'd make her laugh, and he regretted it almost immediately when she dropped her hands into her lap and closed her eyes.

"Please don't," she said softly. "Not.. I can't. I just.." She screwed up her eyes tighter. "I just can't.."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, furious at himself. "Really, Luna, I'm so – "

Luna shook her head. "Don't be," she said. "It's..it's fine. Really it is. It just..it hurts, sometimes, to remember." She shook slightly, eyes still tightly shut. "It was..it was horrible. And I just.." She took a deep breath. "But I'm out now," she said, almost to herself. "I'm free, I'm alive, I'm okay.."

Dean wished that he could hug her and stroke her hair and take away all the horrible memories that she had. He'd only been there for a week or two. Luna had been in there months. She'd been shut away, tortured, and treated like nothing at all at times.

And he had gone and reminded her of it all. _Good freakin' going, Thomas._

"Luna.." He hesitantly touched her arm. She didn't move, but a single tear slid out of her shut eyelid.

"It's...it was horrible, but.." He placed a tentative hand on her elbow. "It's over now, Luna," he said softly. "It's over. And it'll never happen again..and we're here for you, all of you. Me, and Harry, and Ron and Hermione – and Bill and Fleur, them too. We're all here for you if you ever need to..if you ever need to talk about."

Luna bit her lip and nodded slowly, eyes opening. She smiled, and Dean's heart hit the ground. She was so beautiful it ached. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Want some help, looking for those Bibblops?" he asked. "What do they look like?"

"I would love some help!" exclaimed Luna, sounding delighted. "All right, well, they're very small – and blue. And they're sand-dwellers, but they love water, so they'll be very close to the ocean. They can't survive properly in it – they don't have gills – well, no one's really sure, since no one has been able to hold a Bibblop long enough to study its anatomy."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well you see, whenever they get them, they just become so cheerful and think that the world is such a wonderful place, that all they _really _want to do is go out and be nice to people and make people agree that the world is such a wonderful place, so they sort of forget to study it."

Dean burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, and hoped dearly, as he shook with mirth, that he hadn't hurt Luna's feeling.

He hadn't, she was grinning. "They're wonderful, aren't they?" she said cheerfully. "Come, help me look for them. Maybe we'll find some!"

"Maybe!" said Dean, wondering if they hadn't found some already.

He definitely felt that the world was a much better place.

_The End_


End file.
